


Hux’s Butt Pt.9

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Crack, Crack Fic, Force Choking, Hiding feelings with Insults, Hux calling Kylo a Whore, Hux’s Butt, Hux’s trousers, Kylo’s back!, M/M, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Kylo returns, and immediately tried to kill an officer. Hux is annoyed. (Again)





	Hux’s Butt Pt.9

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crack fic! Thanks to everyone who’s been commenting/leaving kudos/reading these weird ficlets! Tbh I expected everyone to hate them so the fact that you’re actually enjoying them (or maybe just tolerating them idk) is super awesome! :D
> 
> And yeah, lots of sexual tension in this part so yeah, be warned hehehe

Ren arrived back on the finalizer much like he arrived anywhere: loudly, angrily, and with some form of explosions. This time, it turned out, his ship was, quite literally, on fire. Ren stormed out as soon as the exit ramp hit the ground, scowling under his helmet, and clutching a bag of gifts. 

“My lord, please submit your bag for inspection” a very scared looking security officer asked, her arm slightly outstretched to take the bag from him. This was a mistake. Immediately, she was thrown against the nearest wall, scrabbling against the invisible hands wrapped around her neck. 

“This is _MY_ ship! You do _NOT_ Order me around!” He growled, manipulating the force so the hands squeezed tighter. 

“Actually, I think you’ll find that this is _my_ ship, Ren, and for kriffs sake could you stop terrorising my crew?” Came a familiar voice, outside of Ren’s peripheral vision. 

“Hu- I mean General!” Ren exclaimed, letting go of the officer and spinning around to see Hux. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Maybe you should have a better crew then, this one is incompetent” he said, indicating the officer who was currently unconscious on the floor. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, yes, whatever. Now follow me, we have _very_ important things to discuss.” Ren smirked at his words, surely this could only mean the gift he’d left him! He followed Hux at a brisk pace, but not too brisk, so he could watch Hux’s (adorably cute, totally perfect) arse sway as he marched a few feet in front of Ren. 

As they made their way down an empty corridor, Ren still preoccupied with Hux’s butt, Hux abruptly stopped.

“Are you even listening to me??” Hux hissed, turning to glare at Ren.

“What? Uh, um, no..??” Ren asked in what he felt was a proper response. Hux didn’t see it the same way.

Moving faster than Ren had ever seen him move before, Hux closed the distance between the two of them, and shoved Ren violently against the wall. 

“Take that karking hunk of junk off your head” Hux spat, pushing Ren again. ‘Kriff’ Ren thought to himself ‘I know he’s mad at me but holy sith, this is totally hot’ But he complied with Hux’s request nonetheless, removing his helmet and chucking it onto the floor somewhere, so that their faces were now mere inches apart. 

“Can. You. Pfassking. Hear. Me. Now?!?” 

Ren could feel Hux’s hot breath on his face, and Hux’s hands pinning his wrists to the wall, and the fact that his own blood was rushing somewhere decidedly _not_ his face, and it took all his willpower not to just snog Hux senseless right that second. Instead, he settled for a not-so-fleeting look at Hux’s lips.

“Uh, yeah, I can hear you” he managed to say, still looking at Hux’s lips, and subconsciously biting his own.

“I asked you where the kriff you ran off to and-“ he broke off, fully acknowledging Ren’s current state “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He sneered, “Being pinned up against a wall by a man who despises you, with him telling you how awful you are; look at you! All I’d have to do is call you a whore and you’d do whatever I said” 

Ren practically whimpered at his words, feeling so small compared to Hux, but craving his words so badly... Pfassk, how could Hux do this to him so easily??

“You disgust me” Hux snarled when Ren didn’t respond, dropping his wrists and walking away. “Come And talk to me again when you learn some karking human decency” And with that, he left. 

Ren stood, silent, and breathing hard, so confused yet so aroused, he didn’t know what’d happened since he’d been gone, hell, Hux should’ve been pleased with him after the gift he’d already given him... Kriff, he really had no idea what to do now...

Hux had a million thoughts running through his head and none of them were good. He’d thought by dating Mitaka, everything he felt for Ren would just vanish, but it hadn’t. If anything, it amplified them. Seeing Ren so... worked up... from merely his actions did things to him he hadn’t felt in years. He was currently grateful, then, that his trousers were so puffy around the upper leg area (and _not_ just because they gave off an air of military prowess). Kark, he’d really kriffed everything up this time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! Kudos/Comments are always super appreciated!! I love hearing (well technically reading) everyone’s feedback so yeah! Thanks again for reading!! :D


End file.
